


Snow Day || The Squip x Reader || Be More Chill

by PeriwinklePB



Series: Squip x readers [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: But very light flirting, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePB/pseuds/PeriwinklePB
Summary: You were supposed to do your homework but you rebelled and went outside for the lovely snow day.





	Snow Day || The Squip x Reader || Be More Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my lazy excuse of how the Squip is able to touch snow

“C’mon, Squip, join me!” You called out, “The snow’s nice and fluffy!”

 

It was a bright day in the middle of January. Four inches of snow had covered the town and schools were canceled. Your Squip wanted you to do to some of the homework you still hadn’t finished, but you rebelled and went outside instead.

 

Even though your Squip was standing on your porch, trying to convince you to come in, he had still equipped himself with a long navy blue coat and black gloves. Guess he knew persuading you was going to take a while.

 

“Y/N, you have better things to do than play in the snow. You still haven’t started that science project that’s due next week,” he checked his watch, “And I can’t stay in my physical form forever.” He wasn’t referring to being a hologram; Squips were recently given an upgrade to be able to have a physical body for a period of time.

 

“Then don’t waste that time standing there, and play in the snow!” You cheerfully replied kicking some snow up at him.

 

“It would be unprofessional of me to play in the snow, I don’t do such childish things.” You frowned at that. Playing in the snow isn’t childish. Everyone plays in the snow. You prefer to say that snow  _ brings out _ the child in everyone. ‘ _ Well, if he won’t come to the snow, then I’ll bring the snow to him,’ _ you thought. Your Squip looked at you quizzically, not really understanding your thought. You then formed a plan, but then repressed it, to make sure that your Squip won’t know what you’re up to (I don’t know if you can actually repress thoughts like that or anything, but whatever).

 

You sighed. “Alright, Squip, I guess we should go inside…” He smiled smugly. ‘ _ Pft, too cute,’  _ you thought.

 

“I heard that,” he said, turning around to open the door to go inside.

 

It was time to strike. You scooped up some snow and squeezed it together to make a ball. Aiming for your Squip’s back, you chucked the snowball. It hit him right between his shoulder blades. You started to laugh as he slowly turned around with the look of murder in his eyes. He said only one thing to you.

 

“Oh, it’s on.”

 

He then jumped off the porch and grabbed a chunk of snow. You began to run. He formed it into a perfectly compact ice ball. Darn supercomputer, knows hows to do everything just right. You ran behind your house and hid behind some bushes.

 

“Y/N~ You can’t hide from me~” You heard him say jokingly. You covered your mouth so he couldn’t hear your giggling. He drew closer to your hiding spot, and you were about to make another snowball to surprise attack him, but you realized that there was no snow under the bushes.

 

‘ _ Crap. I need to get out of here.’ _

 

You crawled away from him through the other bushes, then prepared yourself to make a run for it. ‘ _ Three, two, one… go!’  _ You scrambled out of the shrubbery, but your Squip noticed almost immediately.

 

“There you are!” He laughed. You squealed as he began to chase after you again. You were too busy running and you didn’t notice that he threw his snowball.

 

_ PSH. _ The snowball hit your neck.

 

“NOOOOOOOOO,” you cried out while laughing. The snow ran down through your coat, chilling (CHILLing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) your sensitive skin.

 

“Ahh, cooooooooolllldddd,” you shivered, still giggling. Your Squip caught up to you, with the most conceited smirk you’ve ever seen.

 

“Haha, that’s what you get,” he chuckled.

 

“Aw, shut up, Mr. Professional,” you grinned, shivering again.

 

“Did you get snow in your coat?”

 

“No,  _ you  _ got snow in my coat,” you giggled again.

 

“I apologize,” he replied.

 

“No, it’s fine. That was fun.”

 

“You should go inside now before you get too cold.” He took your hand and began escorting you to the front door. Giggling  **again** , you said:

 

“Squip, you’re holding my hand…” He stopped walking, looked down at your face, then down at your hands. He quickly slid his hand away and took your arm instead. ‘ _ Trying to be more professional,’ _ you assumed.

 

“Y/N, your face is turning red. You have been outside for too long now,” He said, beginning to walk again.

 

“Oh, uh, umm, r-really, um, m-my bad,” you replied, feeling flustered. You knew being cold wasn’t the reason why.

 

“Y/N.”

 

“Y-yes, Squip?”

 

“No stuttering.”


End file.
